


Smutlets and Flufflets

by Naemi



Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bromance, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty, naughty, sweet, romantic, bromantic . . . A little bit of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Priority I [Teen Wolf: Derek/Isaac/Stiles]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts), [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts), [Aliensouldream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aliensouldream), [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts), [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



>   
> Various quickies for my f-list. Part is 5-10 sentences quickies, part prompting for flash fic.  
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac winces, forces himself to focus, but it's so _good_ , Stiles feels so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature, with goodwill  
>  **Warnings:** Underage, First Time
> 
> Based on **Moit** 's prompt _Isaac/Stiles/Derek. Stiles' first time, and Isaac is a little more rough than he means to be. Yes, Derek was an afterthought. Sue me._

 

Stiles growls, and Isaac growls right back, intimidating, just because he cannot quite control his wolf right now.

“Human! Okay?”

Isaac winces, forces himself to focus, but it's so _good_ , Stiles feels so good, smells like summer and raindrops and life. He doesn't mean to hurt him, yet he can hardly think straight with his senses so intoxicated; he wants it, sue him. They have an agreement, and Stiles knew it could get a little rough.

“Isaac!” A low snarl, coming from his alpha, impossible to ignore, the more so since Derek tilts his head back hard to make sure he gets his full attention. “We said 'take his virginity,' not 'fuck him sore,' and if you can't manage to control yourself, then you're out of the game, got that?”

Stiles starts to snicker, can't help it, because it's all really kind of ridiculous (yet undeniably hot, which makes it even worse). “You think you'd be a sweet loverboy?”

“At least I'm not a hormone-driven teenager,” Derek replies, but his lips curl into a grin, and he hurries to rub it into Isaac's neck before anyone can see it.


	2. The Cop And Prime Suspect AU I [The Faculty: Casey, Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He focuses on his fake fingernails as if nothing in the world is of more importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> Based on **Prisca1960** 's prompt _Casey / Zeke. Zeke is a detective and Casey is the main suspect in his newest case._

 

“For the last time, Connor,” Detective Tyler growls, underlining the severity of the situation by banging his fist on the table. It's late, he's exhausted, and his prime suspect has just stared up at him from underneath layers and layers of tarty make up for the last hour. “I want to know!”

Connor dignifies it with no more than a snort. He focuses on his fake fingernails as if nothing in the world is of more importance. As if he's not accused of double homicide.

 _He can't be that stupid._ Tyler senses the fear that's covered up with ignorance, and not for the first time he wonders what the man is hiding. Other than two bodies in his basement.

“We have all night, you know,” he says as casually as he can manage. “Time is on my side.”

“You think?” Connor asks, speaking for the first time since he was brought into interrogation, and his voice is so low that it's hard to catch at all.

Tyler frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Time is on _his_ side. You're wasting yours with the wrong person. And that's all I'm gonna say, Detective.”

“Come on, man. Talk to me. Fucking talk to me!”

But Connor won't, not during that night, nor ever. He's not keen on going to jail for something he didn't do, but he's not keen on getting his throat slashed for chatting, either.


	3. The Sweetest Whisper [NCIS: Jimmy/Breena]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is a whisper on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** 10.24  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences

 

There is nothing more exciting than having a baby, but somehow Breena thinks Jimmy is overreacting just a bit. She watched him pace the floor for hours, honest to God, watched him take his glasses off randomly, just to put them back on the next moment, and it starts to annoy the hell out of her. After all, she is just as anxious for the call.

She rises from the couch, blocks his way, and for a moment, they just stare at each other. His heartbeat under her touch is unsteady. His name is a whisper on her lips.

Jimmy sinks into Breena's arms, melts into her kiss, and all of a sudden, the world is back on track again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on **lil_1337** 's prompt _Jimmy/Breena - Adoption Day nerves._


	4. Home [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is official: twenty-two days of separation are exactly twenty-two days too many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> Based on **Aliensouldream** 's prompt _Casey/Zeke, hot reunited smut after long separation._

 

It is official: twenty-two days of separation are exactly twenty-two days too many. It's in their eyes as they meet, a passion that consumes them both. How they make it back home from the airport will remain a mystery, but they do make it, if barely so. The door falls shut behind them, and they're all over each other in the very same moment, roaming hands, fiery lips, breathless moans.

Casey morphs into a mixture of soft giggles and anticipating fingertips, wanting it so badly he thinks he must die if Zeke doesn't fuck him here and now. His head bangs against the door, and he laughs and squirms a little, but Zeke pins him to the spot, fumbles his jeans open; _can't wait to feel you, baby!_

It's a little rough, a little hasty. It's bliss, and it's home, and it's two hearts beating as one.


	5. Because Of That [NCIS: Ducky, Team]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raises his glass by the end of dinner, proposing a toast to “youth and love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> Roughly based on **lil_1337** 's prompt _Ducky - I was quite the Don Juan in my youth._

 

It could be the wine, or maybe it's just the feeling of safety. The whole team is together, and it's a lot like family, a lot like home. So if Tim and Abby snuggle up a little more than friendship allows, it's okay. And when Tony and Ziva are all bright smiles and not-so-casual touches, then it's okay, too.

Ducky watches, and he cannot help but smile. He raises his glass by the end of dinner, proposing a toast to “youth and love,” which earns him giggles that are a little too embarrassed, drawing blushes on otherwise innocent faces, and he wouldn't have the appropriate words to describe how utterly happy it makes him if someone asked. As he catches Gibbs' questioning expression, he only shrugs, smiles, and opens his mouth, knowing that what will come out is unexpected.

“You know,” he says, “I was quite the Don Juan in my youth, believe it or not. Ah, the things I could tell—” and it's then that Abby leans in to kiss him on the cheek, and Tony's patting him on the back, and there's no need for a story.

They're together, they're family, and whatever happened behind closed doors—or in times long past—will stay there, stored away safely.


	6. Claim [Teen Wolf: Derek/Isaac]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek,” he breathes, reaches for him, but fists the comforter instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Underage, First Time. If you look closely, there's Dub-Con.
> 
> Based on **BabyDracky** 's prompt _Derek/Isaac - Isaac is his obedient self. First time._

 

He is nervous, and he's still a little embarrassed, although that feeling admittedly faded a bit after sucking cock and coming to think he might even like it. It wasn't Isaac's choice, though, which makes it hard for him to let go, complicates, well, everything.

“Derek,” he breathes, reaches for him, but fists the comforter instead. It hurts. A lot. Just when Isaac wants to howl it out, Derek stills.

“You okay, puppy?” he asks, and Isaac nods, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, the pain mixing with utter excitement about being claimed, fully, thoroughly claimed by his alpha for the very first time.


	7. Regret [NCIS: Gibbs, Fornell]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, what did you expect, Tobias?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
> Based on **lil_1337** 's prompt _Gibbs/Fornell (bromance) - Our ex-wife._

 

It's one of those rare occasions when Fornell pays him a visit at home. They stand together in sawdust and silence, and somehow it is funny enough for Gibbs to crack a smile.

“Well, what did you expect, Tobias?” he asks as if they had a lengthy conversation instead of just stares and a drink. “No one is good enough for the devil.”

Fornell shrugs, regret flickering in his eyes, along with something that might be sass. “It's just so sad,” he says slowly. “She is one bendy bitch.”

Gibbs' laughter is throaty and genuine as he re-fills their glasses.


	8. A Piece Of Heaven [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make love as the rain outside turns into a soft drizzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> Based on **Mews1945** 's prompt: _I'd like a Casey/Zeke of course. In bed, on a rainy Sunday morning._

 

There are about half a dozen ways Casey can think of to spend a Sunday morning, but for some weird reason he has not considered _this_. The point is that he doesn't have any time to consider anything, actually, since he wakes up to sweet kisses along his spine and gentle fingertips ghosting up his thigh. At first, he wants to resist, and he shifts away, giving a low, sleepy murmur. Zeke follows, snickers against his shoulder, whispers into his ear; it's cute, it's a little obscene, it makes Casey blush, and he gives in.

They make love as the rain outside turns into a soft drizzle. They make love as the sun chases away the clouds. And later that day, after the post-sex drowsiness and hour-long cuddle, after an afternoon breakfast and a shared shower, they make love _again_. It's a tiny piece of heaven, meaning the whole world to them.


	9. Comfort [Teen Wolf: Isaac/Scott]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stares at Scott like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to find a single word to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
> Based on **BabyDracky** 's prompt _Isaac/Scott - Isaac asking some comfort from Scott because his Alpha just couldn't give it to him._

 

It is weird to find himself in Scott's arms, yet there's is so much comfort in his hug that Isaac doesn't question his own motives anymore. He nuzzles his face against the side of Scott's neck, inhales the scent, and something deep inside him calms, as if waking up from a nightmare to realize the monsters are gone. It is soothing, reassuring. Isaac can't tell why, but he presses his lips against the soft skin, kisses his way up to Scott's jaw—and flinches away at the low moan that leaves his own mouth.

He stares at Scott like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to find a single word to say.

“I'm not Derek.” Scott's eyes darken as he speaks.

Isaac swallows hard. “You . . . you're what I need, though.”

“Then do it right.”


	10. The Corporate Bigwig and IT Guy AU [NCIS: Tim, Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's heart pounds against his ribcage, he pales, swallows hard, but he doesn't crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
> Based on **lil_1337** 's prompt (exactly what the title says).

 

Despite being constantly barked at by this suit-guy, Tim keeps his cool. He's got a job to do, and he will do it. Period. Thus, he smiles and nods all the time (“Yes, Mister DiNozzo. Sure, Mister DiNozzo. I can do that for you, Mister DiNozzo,”) although his wish to vomit grows by the minute. But he's still on a probationary period, and Abby was so proud that he scored such a good job right out of university that he cannot bring himself to man up against the bullying, not if he wants to avoid facing his girlfriend's disappointment on top of risking unemployment.

It goes well for a week.

On his second Tuesday, though, Tim cannot bite it back any longer.

DiNozzo rushes in, Armani suit, sunglasses, shark grin, and Tim feels the anger heating his neck the very moment the man opens his mouth to say, “McProbster, I need you to do me a favor, and ASAP.”

Tim frowns, looks up, and before he even knows he's going to reply at all, he spits out, “Draw a number, Sir. I'm not your personal slave. Actually, I got real work to do.”

There's a heavy silence. Tim's heart pounds against his ribcage, he pales, swallows hard, but he doesn't crumble.

“I see,” DiNozzo drawls, his grin growing even wider. “People get fired for less disrespect, you know?”

“I assume people also get fired for playing games on their workstation.”

“I like the way you think, McGee. You can make it far, boy.”

Tim blinks after DiNozzo as he leaves, unsure whether he made himself a friend or an enemy.


	11. Hot [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke growls low in his throat, sucks on Casey's nipple, but it doesn't help. Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> Based on **claudia603** 's prompt _Casey/Zeke old school, sex in the school parking lot! ;D_  
> 

 

It's hot in the GTO, the air is a little stale despite the open window, and Casey can't help but complain, although he's quite distracted with the hands all over him.

Zeke growls low in his throat, sucks on Casey's nipple, but it doesn't help. Of course not. He sighs, propping up on one elbow.

“What the hell is wrong?”

“I'm glued to the seat.”

Wordless, Zeke crawls backward, fumbles for the handle, and climbs out of the car. He drags Casey out into the dimly lit parking lot and over to the lawn in front of the school.

“Better place?”

“Better place,” Casey agrees, pulling Zeke down with him.


	12. Senior Meets The Admiral AU [NCIS: Senior, Admiral; implied Tim/Tony; Ziva, Gibbs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot like dancing, only that the Admiral never dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
> Based on **lil_1337** 's prompt _Tony's dad meets McGee's father at NCIS._

 

It's a lot like dancing, only that the Admiral never dances, weddings excluded, and Senior—well, he may do it a little too often. The metaphor doesn’t fit well, anyway, for the two men don't even move. They just stare. Senior smirks. The Admiral doesn't. The air in the bullpen has cooled to freezing, and still it is thick, heavy with absolute disdain.

Tim exits the elevator first, catches the scene, and he stops so abruptly that the rest of the team bumps into each other.

“What the—” Tony starts to complain, but Tim's elbow to his ribs cuts him off. All eyes dart towards their desks, following Tim's nod. The group watches in speechless surprise as Senior shifts his interest to Tony's Mighty Mouse stapler, and the Admiral clears his throat.

To Tim, it feels like a nightmare, one of those where you won't stop falling, only that this one's gonna end with an actual crash.

“I do not believe having your fathers meet at the office was a good idea.”

“Ha, ha, Zee-vah,” Tony growls and flinches at Gibbs' headslap that—hits her. Despite the awkwardness of it all, he can't help a chuckle. “Well. That isn't as planned, but . . . let's get cracking, I guess.”

Tim scowls. “I hate my life.”


	13. Enough [Teen Wolf: Isaac/Stiles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with awkward silence, for although there's so much empathy in Isaac's heart that it hurts, he's just not really good with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature, to be on the safe side
> 
> Based on **BabyDracky** 's prompt _Isaac/Stiles - Isaac is the one to comfort Stiles after the death of his childhood friend. He is trying to make his first kiss memory not so painful._  
> 

 

Why they got themselves into it is sort of unclear, but maybe it doesn't matter. Stiles is shaken, and Isaac happens to be around; the rest is unimportant.

It starts with awkward silence, for although there's so much empathy in Isaac's heart that it hurts, he's just not really good with words, and he's especially not really good with handling Stiles. Therefore, he does the one thing he knows to work: give physical comfort. It's only a shy hug, but surprisingly, Stiles relaxes into his touch, and Isaac pulls him closer, relying on his pack-experience with hugging and fondling and kissing and— _whoa, he’s kissing me back?_ Isaac hears a heart pounding like it’s ready to explode, realizing only then that it's his own.

Stiles' grin is lopsided, yet fairly encouraging, and Isaac lets himself be pulled down until they lie on the couch, hands entwined, a mess of slow rocking hips and lazy kisses. Nothing more. More than enough.


	14. A Night To Remember [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an insomniac and driving around town is one thing, but being insomniac and driving over to Casey's place is entirely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
> Based on **Prisca1960** 's prompt _Casey / Zeke. Zeke is caught off guard during a hot summer night._

 

Being an insomniac and driving around town is one thing, but being insomniac and driving over to Casey's place is entirely different, and probably very, very stupid, even though the boy is, in fact, awake, as Zeke can tell by the light shining through the curtains.

Throwing stones at Casey's window in the middle of the night is one thing, but throwing stones at Casey's window in the middle of the night and asking him to go for a ride is entirely different, and probably very, very stupid, even though the boy doesn't hesitate for a single second.

Taking Casey up to “Lovers' Peak” is probably the best idea Zeke had in years, although it wasn't a very conscious decision; he just wanted to go _some_ where, and the view down on Herrington is terrific. Zeke stops the engine and moves to leave the car, but Casey grabs his shirt, pulls him back, pulls him into a kiss that's really more of a messy attempt than a proper one, but enough to send butterflies up Zeke's spine.

They end up making out for hours, and as surprised Zeke is, he simply follows Casey's firm, demanding lead. What started out as just another boring night becomes a perfect night to remember. One of many to follow.


	15. Dare [NCIS: Tim/Abby]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards, Tim realizes how stupid it was to think sex in a coffin is creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> Based on **lil_1337** 's prompt _McGee/Abby - This isn't as creepy as I thought it would be._

 

“So, um,” Tim starts, but somehow he really doesn't know how to put in words what bothers him, definitely not with Abby taking off her shirt, _fuck_ , and pressing against him, _fuck_ , and he can't even tell when he got so hard it hurts. She shoves him backwards, seals his lips with a hot kiss, and he lets her maneuver him towards what he now knows is _not_ a sofa bed. Tim stumbles, almost falls, making her laugh.

“Freaked out yet?” she asks, mischief so clear in her eyes that it tempts him to say yes, just to amuse her. Instead, he walks his fingertips up her thigh.

“Not at all,” he drawls, purposely, because he knows how much it turns her on when his voice is so low.

Afterwards, when his head is spinning, heart still pounding, Tim realizes how stupid it was to think sex in a coffin is creepy. He should have been much more concerned about What She Makes Me Do.

But even that will be really cool once he gets over the initial shock.


	16. The Cop And Prime Suspect AU II [The Faculty: Casey, Zeke]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> After Part I, **Prisca1960** asked, _How could Casey get into this mess? And what will Zeke do to help him?_ So I thought this needs a little extension.

 

When Detective Tyler receives the letter, the memory returns suddenly and something fierce, almost like a punch to the stomach. Despite the many years that lie between the last look into Connor's eyes and his accurately written words, he's never quite been through with that case: too many loose ends, too many questions left unanswered.

He doesn't hesitate to follow the convict's request to see him. Talk to him, most especially. The urge to finally find out what really happened has never been stronger than now.

The room is cold and grey as Connor appears calm and self-assured. The years in jail clearly have left their marks; his once fragile yet handsome features received the hard edge of someone constantly fighting for survival—and who has learned how to win. He greets Tyler with a smirk playing about his lips and a subtle nod.

“You've come,” he says, quite obviously unsurprised.

“You promised answers.”

Again, Connor nods, and Tyler sits down across the table from him.

“I knew you'd never let go. You're like a bulldog, aren't you?”

“Only less massive.”

“Yet with just as much passion to bite.”

Tyler can't help a smirk of his own. “You want me to bite someone for you, then?”

“Would you?”

Before Tyler can answer, Connor waves his hand, dismissing the question. “You can bite as much as you like, but first I need to be out of the way—thoroughly.”

“What do you want?”

“Witness Protection. Possibly also immunity.”

“Why now?”

Connor cocks his head to the side. “He's doing it again. He's also cleaning out his closet in the process. And I'm not really keen on ending up in a trash container.”

Tyler nods infinitesimally. “Tell me everything.”

What he gets to hear is beyond his wildest imaginations. It's more than enough to get Connor's ass out of jail and into Witness Protection only an hour into his story.

The operation is huge, the prosecuting attorney's office doubles over with the workload, and no less than four high-ranked mafia men fall prey in the process, each of them twice the scumbag as his predecessor. In the end, it will have been one of the most successful strikes against organized crime.

When Tyler and Connor meet for what they know is the last time in their lives, they're both vibrating with grim satisfaction. Sharing a few drinks on Tyler's front porch, they watch the sun go down and the moon go up, not talking at all until Connor rises to say goodbye.

Tyler watches him leave, for once capable of recognizing the long-gone teenager whose wide-eyed innocence had been taken away so violently, destroyed so thoroughly that not a shred of himself was left.

Connor turns around as he reaches the street, subtly cocking his head to the side, flashing a genuine smile.

Tyler nods.

Connor walks away.

Where he just stood, fifteen years of shame and fear collapse onto the pavement, the ghost of the past finally exorcised.


	17. Priority II [Teen Wolf: Isaac/Stiles/Derek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, they lie together in darkness and silence, a mess of limbs and exhaustion, and Derek sits in a chair, watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
> **Moit** wanted an extension to her ficlet as well, so I gave her some post-sex angsty fluff.

 

Isaac nuzzles his face against the side of Stiles' neck, mumbling something about raindrops, and falls asleep before anyone has a chance to ask.

Stiles keeps talking for a while, soft whispers so that he won't wake Isaac, but his lids grow heavy soon, and he dozes off as well.

Now, they lie together in darkness and silence, a mess of limbs and exhaustion, and Derek sits in a chair, watching over them. His wolf wants to run, liberate himself from the confusion and complicated emotions that befell him tonight, but he sits still, afraid to miss one single moment of the sleeping beauty in front of him.

Come morning, he hopes things will go back to normal, although he knows it's not naturally the way situations like that tend to resolve. Sex complicates everything. Especially in a pack, even though, technically, Stiles isn't a member. But Isaac sure is, and although nothing much happened between him and Derek, except for a few touches and one or the other hungry kiss, it's enough to shake the foundation. After all, Derek's _watched_ Isaac having sex. Which really shouldn't have happened.

Stiles gives a low whimper at the loss of body contact as Isaac suddenly shifts away.

“Derek?” His voice, although a whisper, cuts sharply into the nightly silence. For a moment, Isaac's eyes glow wolfishly, then he's fully awake, or maybe he just looks down; Derek can't tell.

“Go back to sleep,” he says, wanting to avoid any sort of conversation. With Isaac, one never knows. He has a tendency to confront when you least expect it.

However, confrontation does not seem to be on his mind right now, and Derek is appropriately grateful to see him cuddle Stiles again.

After a few minutes, though, when Derek thinks his beta is long asleep once more, his voice startles him.

“You should be here with us.”

“I am.”

Isaac leaves it at that, knows better than to insist, but Stiles groans in his sleep, as if he's heard them and wants to make his disapproval known.

Derek smiles at the thought. “Maybe next time,” he adds—such a foolish promise to make, and there will be no next time, cannot, may not be—but Isaac gives a subtle nod.

“Maybe one day.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
